Truth in Rose
by Ginpetals
Summary: Roses, Lilies, Carnations and one PrimRose. Will a few colorful petals help a single love bloom? GibsonXPhoenix oneshot


Ok dudes, Ive decided to take another shot at doing Gibson. Man I have trouble with his character. But her Practice makes perfect. Ok Im using Phoenix, Eternal Fire Goddess's character. Yes I do have permission:) Yay for me.

**_Story Title_**: _Truth in Rose_

**_Story Rating_**: _Pg_

_**Disclamier:** Don't own Phoenix or SRMTHFG_

_**Dedication:** To Eternal Fire Goddess for letting me use her character_

_Notes_: One shot

* * *

Gibson sat writing some new discovery in a journal. His eyes flickered from his work to the bouquet of flowers laying at the base of his desk. He put his pen down and picked up the bouquet.

There were roses, lovely crisp roses. Lavender for love at first sight. Red for Romance. Coral for desire.

_"Gibson! I love them thank you!" Her lips upon his. The flowers would be tight in one hand while the other was draped round his neck. He would smile._

_"I love you Gibson." She would say._

Lilies, white lilies with curving tips the color of fresh snow, whipped cream or vanilla ice cream.

Lilies for sweetness.

_She would laugh. Her laugh like bells, like the warmth of a spring day. She would smile. Her smile made his day. Her smile made everything worthwhile._

And white carnations for pure love.

_She would lock her arm around his and close her eyes the flowers next to her face. Her head resting against his shoulder. He'd lean down and kiss her forehead. She'd smile and open her eyes._

_"I love you Gibson." she'd whisper._

_"And I, you." He'd smile softly._

Gibson opened his eyes and looked down at the bouquet.

Those were fantasies, what if none of that happened? What if she said thank you and walked away? If she didn't like them?

For the fifth time since he'd gotten them, he pushed them to the far edge of his desk.

He might as well throw them away, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. The flowers were lovely, they shouldn't be wasted like that...

* * *

She bid goodnight to her friends and went to her room. She hadn't seen Gibson all day, she wanted to see him, but decided not to disturb him. _'Ill see him tomorrow.'_ she thought, but tomorrow seemed so far away.

She entered her room and crawled into bed, but didn't sleep. She stared at the ceiling for a while. Just letting thoughts run through her head. Becoming uncomfortable she turned on her side to sleep and sat up in surprise.

_'I don't remember those.'_

She climbed out of bed and went to her desk. On it was a gorgeous bouquet carnations and roses and lilies. Fresh petals, not from the bouquet, were littered around her desk.

She picked the bouquet up and smiled. Something fell from the flowers and fluttered to the floor. She leaned down and picked it up with gentle fingers.

A little card. It was a creamy eggshell color with silver swirls and waves decorating the right side.

Gibson's neat handwriting was peppered on the card.

_Phoenix,_

_Strange as it sounds, I was too nervous to give these to you in person._

_They are only a small token of my affections for you, but there is no bouquet big enough for that._

_I hope you like them._

_Gibson_

Her eyes softened and she smiled, a small smile. It was barely there, but it was there. It showed gratitude and happiness and love.

* * *

Gibson hadn't seen Phoenix all morning, was she avoiding him? He certainly hoped not.

He walked into his lab to retrieve the notes he had taken the other day.

"What?" He picked up his journal and opened it and found a letter and a rose? No, a primrose.

A Primrose meant 'I can't live without you'.

He opened the letter hesitantly, the letter was short and the page had printings of roses and flowers all around the edges. In Phoenix's quick curvy handwriting was written,

_'Gibson,_

_Thank you for the bouquet. I loved it so much. It was beautiful. I only wish you _

_had given them to me in person. I hope this Primrose tells you what you want to know..._

_Phoenix'_

Gibson held the flower in his hand. She couldn't live without him...that's what she was saying. His heart swelled as he placed the rose and letter on his desk and ran from his lab.

* * *

"Phoenix!"

The monkey turned, she blinked her blue eyes and smiled. "Hi Gibson."

"I received your letter..."

"You did?"

"Yes, I-I..." for once he was at lose for words.

"Im glad." He was swept away in a world drunk on the emotions of true affection and joy as he felt the softness of her lips against his own.

'_This must be how Sparx feels around Nova..._' He thought as he held her close.

She broke away and smiled. "I do love you."

"And I," Why was it so easy now? _Because,_ something whispered in his mind, _you're living in the truth._ "love You."

Yes, he was living in the truth. And he loved it.

* * *

Short but sweet. I couldn't help but throw a hint of Sparx/Nova in there xD

Now press the little 'Go' button and send lil' ol me a review, why dontcha?


End file.
